lotrofandomcom-20200224-history
Riders of Rohan
Riders of Rohan is the fourth expansion pack for The Lord of the Rings Online game. The biggest new feature is mounted combat. It also introduced the area of East Rohan and Chance Thomas, the composer from the previous games, has returned to bring more songs to the world as well. Features *Brand new region of Rohan. *Mounted Combat *Roving Warbands enemy types *Rideable War-steeds *Increase level cap to 85 Lore The official site describes the expansion's lore as follows: The Fellowship has departed Lothlórien by the river Anduin, continuing the errand of secrecy that began for them in Rivendell. Their hearts are heavy at the loss of Gandalf, their Wizard and guide, but they have resolved to continue on their path, despite the even greater trials that await them. Meanwhile, the Horse-lords of Rohan look to defend their land against invaders while Théoden, their beloved King, wastes away in the lonely hall of Meduseld. Orcs, Uruks, and Easterlings are running rampant throughout the plains and the Riddermark needs heroes. Discover the fate of the Fellowship and lend your sword to the Rohirrim as you defend this noble kingdom before all is lost. The Breaking of the Fellowship Frodo was warned, the power of the One Ring is all-consuming, and even friends can succumb to its temptation. Take part first-hand in the iconic moments that lead to the breaking of the Fellowship through new session-play experiences. Witness Frodo Baggins wrestle with the decision of which path to take on his way to Mordor. Experience the fall of Boromir, son of Gondor, and his ultimate redemption as the Fellowship is split in three, and irreversibly swept toward their own destinies. Troubles in Rohan Take up arms alongside the lords of Rohan as they seek to defend their lands in three new Books of LOTRO's Epic Story. Ride in pursuit of Uruks and Orcs that are terrorizing townships and travelers, rebuild & reclaim equipment and supplies for the small outposts and towns throughout the countryside, discover what happened to the Fellowship and stand in service to Éomer, Third Marshal of the Mark, as he seeks to counter the dangers that beset the Riddermark. Characters *Théoden *Éomer *Harding *Horn *Ingbert *Fastred *Althelward Locations *Eastwall *The Wold *Norcrofts *Sutcrofts *Entwash Vale *Eaves of Fangorn *Amon Hen *Argonath *Fangorn Forest Roving Warbands The official site describes the warbands as follows: New to Riders of Rohan, Warbands are elite groups of mounted enemies that roam the plains on foul errands. Those enemies drafted for Warband duty are some of the deadliest riders found on the plains. While their appearance may be rarer in occurrence, they are feared above most as the bands themselves travel in greater numbers and boast great strength. Unlike other foes, Warbands travel over large distances and can quickly overcome the unwary adventurer. Often times, a Warband will be better dealt with by riding alongside your allies as you charge into battle. New “open tapping" combat rules also ensure that more than one player can get credit and experience for defeating enemies in mounted combat, even when ungrouped, which encourages cooperation towards common goals. Background The cavalry of Mordor are known only to ride black steeds, most of which were stolen from the herds of the Rohirrim. Wargs are a sentient, demonic breed of wolf, with a howling speech of their own and the ability to comprehend other tongues. Many of the Easterling tribes are nearly as renowned for their horsemanship as the Rohirrim. Orcs freely roam the fields of Rohan by edict of Théoden, King of Rohan. In spite of this, many Rohirrim still hunt Orcs on their lands. Enemy Types *'Flankers and Pursuers:' Flanker and Pursuer enemy types attempt to stay with you, riding next to you or pursuing close behind, trying to beat you down with a steady string of attacks. They will often attempt to hinder your movement or weaken your defenses. Wargs and mounted swordsmen might fall into this category. *'Jousters:' Jouster enemy types charge at you at great speeds, making hard-hitting attacks as they pass by before riding off to take another pass at their target. They will often buff themselves prior to an attack which can make them a very lethal foe. Mounted opponents wielding spears or large weapons will tend to joust. *'Archers and Shamans:' Archer and Shaman enemy types prefer to keep their distance to pepper their target with an array of arrows, javelins, or spells. A dangerous enemy type to ignore, Archers and Shamans need to be chased and confronted before they can cause serious harm. Some of them may have special abilities designed to hinder pursuit. Screenshots Warbands 07.jpg Warbands 06.jpg Warbands 05.jpg Warbands 04.jpg Warbands 03.jpg Warbands 02.jpg Warbands 01.jpg Mounted Combat The official site describes Mounted Combar as follows: White-upon-green flags wave against a clear blue sky. Armoured warriors ride atop horses, their hooves pounding across a great open plain. Anyone familiar with such imagery knows the mastery of Rohirric horsemanship and combat. In The Lord of the Rings Online: Riders of Rohan™, you can master the speed and maneuvering of mounted combat, develop a War-steed to the highest realms of potential, and perfect new class techniques through the use of Rohan-inspired Mounted Disciplines. Fury Speed plays a primary role in Mounted Combat and players will experience riding across the plains of Rohan faster than ever before. Fury – the primary resource of mounted combat – is generated through swift movement across the battlefield. Higher speeds result in faster Fury generation. The purpose of Fury is two-fold. First, as your War-steed builds Fury your active attacks become more powerful and generate greater damage with each attack. Second, Fury can be used to augment damage and healing done by some skills. Classes & Skills In mounted combat the core identity of each class remains intact, but also grows through War-steeds. There are a number of new class skills only available while riding a War-steeds. These new skills give additional depth to mounted combat while maintaining the original feel of each class, and can be further enhanced by using a Discipline. For Mounted Class Skills, see character classes: *Burglar *Captain *Champion *Guardian *Hunter *Lore-Master *Minstrel *Rune-keeper *Warden For War-steed Skills, see the War-steeds page. Disciplines There are three mounted combat Disciplines: Rohirrim, Riddermark and Red Dawn. A Discipline augments and alters your moment-to-moment experience of mounted combat. *'Rohirrim:' Alters class skills to increase defenses, increases enemy threat/distraction capabilities, and can enhance healing and survivability. Receive a benefit indicative of your class, such as a bonus to healing or increased protection from damage. *'Riddermark:' Alters class skills to provide more support-based tactics, increased combat sustainability, and further control over the battlefield. Receive a benefit indicative of your class, like a bonus to critical chance or a modest boost to damage (or to critical damage). *'Red Dawn:' Alters class skills, bringing them to a new peak of damage dealing. Receive a benefit indicative of your class, such as a boost to critical chance, critical damage, or enhanced damage to certain skills. Editions Purchasing digital downloads of Riders of Rohan offers various awards depending on the edition being purchased. Additionally, each edition comes with a set of pre-purchase bonuses for those who buy the expansion before launch. Base Edition Cost: $39.99 USD Content: *1,000 Turbin Points for use in the Turbine Store *The Steed of the Eastemnet: An exclusive Rohirrim Mount *Friend of the Mark: An exclusive Rohirrim title Pre-Purchase Bonuses: *Rohan Elite Guard Statted Cloak: A box of four level 20 statted cloaks that allows you to choose a power bonus for your hero type *Rohirrim Soldier on Landscape Appearance: Upon reaching level 20, you can customize your Soldier on Landscape with a Rohirrim Appearance Heroic Edition Cost: $49.99 USD Content: *1,000 Turbine Points for use in the Turbine Store *The Steed of the Eastemnet: An exclusive Rohirrim Mount *Hauberk of the Eastemnet: An exclusive Rohirrim cosmetic chest piece. *Friend of the Mark: An exclusive Rohirrim title *Evendim, Moria, and Lothlórien Quest Packs, which includes more than 650 quests, 10 fellowship instances, and two raids. Pre-Purchase Bonuses: *Rohan Elite Guard Statted Cloak: A box of four level 20 statted cloaks that allows you to choose a power bonus for your hero type *Rohirrim Soldier on Landscape Appearance: Upon reaching level 20, you can customize your Soldier on Landscape with a Rohirrim Appearance *The Outrider's Token: A 25% XP Boost for all characters on your account that will last up to level 75. Legendary Edition Cost: $69.99 USD Content: *2,000 Turbine Points for use in the Turbine Store *The Steed of the Eastemnet: An exclusive Rohirrim Mount *Armour of the Eastemnet: An exclusive full set of Rohirrim cosmetic armour. *Friend of the Mark: An exclusive Rohirrim title *6th Inventory Bag: An inventory bag that grants 15 additional storage slots. *Crystal of Remembrance: Adds one additional legacy to your legendary weapon *Exclusive Rohan Content: Discover the lineage of the great War-steeds and earn a mounted combat deed that grants an exclusive skill for your War-steed Pre-Purchase Bonuses:: Upon reaching level 20, you can customize your Soldier on Landscape with a Rohirrim Appearance *Rohan Elite Guard Statted Cloak: A box of four level 20 statted cloaks that allows you to choose a power bonus for your hero type *Rohirrim Soldier on Landscape Appearance: Upon reaching level 20, you can customize your Soldier on Landscape with a Rohirrim Appearance *The Outrider's Token: A 25% XP Boost for all characters on your account that will last up to level 75. Videos Screenshots Wold 02.jpg Wold 01.jpg Wold 00.jpg Warsteeds 05.jpg Warsteeds 04.jpg Warsteeds 03.jpg Warsteeds 02.jpg Warsteeds 01.jpg Warsteeds 00.jpg Warbands 07.jpg Warbands 06.jpg Warbands 05.jpg Warbands 04.jpg Warbands 03.jpg Warbands 02.jpg Warbands 01.jpg Sutcrofts 02.jpg Sutcrofts 01.jpg Sutcrofts 00.jpg Norcrofts 02.jpg Norcrofts 01.jpg Norcrofts 00.jpg Mountedcombat 05.jpg Mountedcombat 04.jpg Mountedcombat 03.jpg Mountedcombat 02.jpg Eaves fangorn 01.jpg Eaves fangorn 00.jpg Eastwall 04.jpg Eastwall 03.jpg Eastwall 02.jpg Eastwall 01.jpg Eastwall 00.jpg Category:Overview Category:Riders of Rohan